frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendlle Academy - part 6 "Dziwniej i dziwnej"
Witojcie, przybywam do was z nowym rozdziałem. Na początek, muszę powiedzieć - wybacz Sierpien ale nie obraź się kiedy zobaczysz długość tego rozdziału, to jest silniejsze ode mnie XD - a teraz na poważnie. Powiem wam, że chyba trochę przesadziłem, dlaczego? o tym przekonacie się po przeczytaniu. Mam nadzieje, iż poradzicie mi jeżeli idę w złym kierunku. Tak jak zwykle, czekam na komentarze od was i już zapraszam do czytania. A bo bym zapomiał, ten rozdział dedykuje Sierpien oraz Someone sprawiedliwej - buntowniczki z wyboru W końcu nadszedł dzień szkoły. Elsa jak każdego dnia przepchała się do swojej szafki przez dziki tłum uczniów zmierzających do jednej z sal tortur. Już zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić i jak zwykle wymieniwszy książki w szafce czekała, aż tłum się zmniejszy. Nie lubiła się przeciskać siłą przez tych wszystkich ludzi. było to spowodowane w większym stopniu jej posturą. Elsa była wysoką dziewczyną, miała ponad sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu ale nie sprawiała też wrażenia jakiejś siłaczki, więc stała i po prostu rozglądała się za swoją przyjaciółką Rosalynn, której nie widziała od piątkowego meczu. Jedyne co pozwalało odejść zmartwieniom była wiadomość od niej : "Nie martw się, jestem w szpitalu z Tomem". Tom, podobno lekarze sami nie wiedzieli co mu dolega, nie miał żadnych ran, a jednak aparatura wskazywała cały czas stan krytyczny. Lecz tego dnia nie chciała za bardzo o tym myśleć, chciała zobaczyć się z rose i opowiedzieć jej wszystko co wydarzyło się w ten weekend. pocąwszy od Lily, a skończywszy na zaproszeniu od Kristoffa. Zadzwonił dzwonek, Elsa wybudziła się z rozmyślań, a jej wzrok przeczesał korytarz, na przeciw niej stała grupka ludzi, było tam kilka chłopaków oraz....Lily - ale co ona tam robi? - zaczęła zastanawiać się Elsa. Wszyscy byli ubrani w ciemne koszulki i spodnie. Każdy z nich, no może z wyjątkiem Lily, był wysoki i umięśniony, widać było iż sporo czasu spędzają na siłowni i ćwiczeniach. Ale zobaczyła coś jeszcze, koło grupy stał opierając się o ścianę chłopak w krótkich ciemnych włosach. Spoglądał na swoich przyjaciół z zainteresowaniem ale jakby nie przykładając większej uwagi do tego co robią. Elsa wiedziała o nim tylko tyle, że na imię ma Cole i jest przywódcą tej grupy, która rzadko dopuszczała do siebie osoby z zewnątrz. Nikt o nich praktycznie nic nie wiedział, a jednak bali się ich. Przyglądała mu się z uwagą, musiała już iść na lekcje ale nie chciała odrywać od niego wzroku, podobał jej się to co widzi i chciała zobaczyć jakiego koloru ma oczy. Podczas kiedy Elsa wpatrywała się na niego, on rozejrzała się wokół i wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, to było jak zastrzyk adrenaliny. Jego fiołkowe oczy patrzyły teraz w jej niebieski spojówki ale stało się coś jeszcze...... Stała tuż przed nim i patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. Ten nie pozostawał dłużny i położył jej ręce na plecach, a ona reagując na jego ruch, zrobiła podobnie kładąc swoje na jego silnych barkach. Zaczęli się kołysać w rytm muzyki, która pojawiła się znikąd ale nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi i ciągle wpatrywała się mu w oczy. Korytarz przemienił się w salę balową, a jej ubranie w przepiękną błękitną suknie. Rozejrzała się w okół opromieniona swoim wyglądem i znowu spojrzała na niego, był teraz ubrany w czarny garnitur, a jego włosy były lekko zaczesane do tyłu. Uśmiechał się do niej serdecznie, a ona do niego. Zaczęli się zbliżać do siebie , żeby po chwili utonąć w pocałunku. Było jej tak teraz miło, zaczęła się bawić koniuszkami jego włosów, a jego ręce powoli zaczęły zjeżdżać w dół, jednak ona nic z tym nie robiła tylko jeszcze mocniej zaczęła go całować........ Znalazła się znów na korytarzu, tylko, Cole nadal stał na przeciwko, a ona pod swoją szafką - Czyli tak naprawde nic się nie wydarzyło pomiędzy nami? - zapytała siebie w myślach i znów spojrzała na Cole, który stał patrząc się na nią z zamyśleniem oraz lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy. To wszystko wyglądało jakby on także doświadczył tej dziwnej wizji. Elsa szybkim ruchem odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę swojej klasy, wciąż czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka. Przez resztę lekcji przesiedziała rozmyślając o tym co się wydarzyło. Wyglądało to jakby razem tego doświadczyli ale wtedy jak by to było możliwe? Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją znowu dzwonek. Wzięła swoje książki i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia - Elsa, poczekaj, czy coś się stało, nie uważałaś dzisiaj za bardzo na lekcji - zapytała profesorka kiedy ta mijała jej biurko. - Nic tylko jestem trochę nie wyspana - Mam nadzieje, że do następnej lekcji wydobrzejesz, bo masz najlepsze stopnie ze wszystkich studentów i nie chciałabym abyś jakoś głupio wpadła w złe nawyki i towarzystwo - powiedziała wstając i opierając rękę na jej ramieniu - nie strać takiej szansy. Miała racje, nie potrzebnie się przejmowała takimi głupotami - Ma pani moje słowo, że na następnej lekcji już będę uważać - odpowiedziała z pewnością w głosie - i oto mi chodziło, a teraz zmykaj na przerwę - Dziękuje pani Summers - Elsa uśmiechnęła się i wyszła na korytarz. Idąc przez korytarz cały czas miała nadzieje, że uda jej się nie spotkać Cola. Przemknęła pośpieszne przez drzwi stołówki. przez całą drogę nie zauważyła tego chłopaka, co było całkiem dobrze. Odebrała swoją porcje od kucharki i usiadła do jednego z pustych stolików. Po chwili przysiadły się do niej dwie dziewczyny - Cześć Katy, cześć Tara, jak tam u was? - Elsa przywitała się z nimi. A na jej twarzy od razu pojawiłsię uśmiech widząc znajome twarze. - Świetnie, właśnie skończyliśmy Matmę - zaczęła Tara. Była to dość średniego wzrostu blondynka w warkoczach i czerwonej opasce na głowie. Jej ojciec pracował w jednej z najważniejszych firm w kraju jako zarządca, przez co często pojawiała się w szkole w to nowych ubraniach z kolekcji. Dzisiaj była ubrana we różową top i zieloną spódniczkę sięgającą ledwo kolan. Nie była jakąś dobrą uczennicą ale miała dobre oceny, chociaż większość osób gadało iż to przez wzgląd na bogatego ojca ale ona ich ignorowała, była bardzo dumna i nie pozwalała sobą pomiatać. - mhm, jak zwykle było nudno - dodała katy, która tak naprawdę ma na imię Kathryn ale nazywa siebie kocicą, co nawet do niej pasuje, ponieważ jest taka trochę, mała kitty kat jak nazywała ją Rose. W przeciwieństwie do Tary nie była jakaś dziana ale miała wyjątkowe cechy, które tylko nie liczni posiadają. Była to dziewczyna, która każdego miała pod kluczem, a zarazem każdy chłopak leciał na nią. Miała długie czerwone włosy, które sięgały prawie jej ramion oraz zawsze nosiła krótką mini oraz żółtą bluzkę z napisem "Deal with it". Jeżeli kiedykolwiek potrzebowałeś pomocy ona zawszę potrafiła ci pomóc, chociaż nie wszystkim, bo nie nadużywała swojej reputacji. - Ale teraz ja mam pytanie do ciebie - do mnie? - zdziwiła się Elsa. Tara i katy spojrzały po sobie, a następnie znowu z na Else - podobno coś się wydarzyło między Colem, a tobą na przerwie. - Jak to?, przecież ja tylko na niego patrzyłam, a on na mnie.......tylko tyle - odpowiedziała szybko Elsa - tylko tyle? na pewno, bo wiesz ktoś kto tylko się na kogoś patrzył nie robiłby tego teraz - jak to teraz? Katy ruchem głowy wskazała na stolik na prawo. Siedziały przy nim te same osoby, które widziała rano na korytarzu, był wśród nich Cole. Patrzył się bez przerwy na Else, jakby próbował coś rozszyfrować - Widzisz, coś musiałaś w nim wzbudzić, mała ale pamiętaj, żeby uważać na niego, chodziłam z jego kumplem Shonem przez dość długi czas ale za każdym razem kiedy było między nami już dobrze to on dostawszy wiadomość od Cola uciekał, jakby on był ważniejszy ode mnie - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała, zwracając uwagę okolicznych osób - ekhm chodziło mi o to, abyś nie popełniała moich błędów. - Wiesz, nie wiedziałam, o tym i przykro mi - Elsa opuściła głowę - nie ma co rozdrapywać starych ran, Shon był dupkiem i nie zamierzam dawać mu ponownie szansy. Koło nich przeszedł Kristoff, a widząc Else obdarzył ją miłych uśmiechem, który ona odwzajemniła - Co to miało być? - zapytała marszcząc czoło Tara - jak to co? - ten uśmiech oczywiście, dziewczyno wchodzisz w niebezpieczną grę - powiedziała twardo Tara - Oj daj spokój, Elsa wie co robi, prawda? - Katy puściła oko do dziewczyny w platynowych włosach - ale ja...... - daj spokój, musisz być pewna siebie jeżeli chcesz kręcić z dwoma i do tego jeszcze z takimi dwoma - ale ja z nikim nie kręcę - wykrzyczała na jednym wdechu Elsa - tylko wybierz rozsądnie - rzuciła katy ignorując co powiedziała przed chwilą jej przyjaciółka. Elsa już miała dość, Widać nie możliwe było im wytłumaczyć coś do głowy ,gdy już sobie sobie to w nią wklepały - dobra, niech wam będzie ale już skończcie te swoje ceregiele - Jak wolisz królowo Elso - królowo Elso? - zdziwiła się przydomkiem jakim nazwała ją Katy - musisz mieć jakąś ksywkę, a królowa Elsa jest odpowiednia dla ciebie - ale ja nawet nie startuje w wyborach - to czas abyś zaczęła - odpowiedziała Katy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie do niej -nie ma co, z tobą i Rose konkurować? nie ma mowy, nigdy bym nie wygrała - rzuciła Elsa i spojrzała na prawo na stolik przy którym wciąż siedziała grupka Cole. Jak się domyślała ten wciąż obserwował ją, wlepiając wciąż w nią swoje fiołkowe oczy. Poczuła się troch nie zręcznie - Dziewczyny, spotkamy się później, ok? - powiedziała wstając - ja muszę lecieć - okay, pa - odpowiedziały jej jednocześnie. Elsa wyszła pośpiesznie ze stołówki, a następnie już biegiem ruszyła w głąb korytarza. - Śpieszysz się gdzieś? - doszło gdzieś za niej. Elsa odwróciła się powoli i zobaczyła ze to tylko Anna - Nie, ja tylko.....zresztą nie ważne - Podeszła do swojej młodszej siostry, która patrzyła się ze zdziwieniem na nią - Okay, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczęła Anna - co to takiego? - Hans zaprosił mnie dzisiaj rano na bal.... - CO?! - Elsa wytrzeszczyła oczy - proszę, poczekaj aż skończę - Elsa była trochę zdenerwowana lecz usłuchała prośby siostry i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, pozwalają jednocześnie dokończyć siostrze - Wiem, co o nim myślisz ale ja go lubię, nawet bardzo i tak, zgodziłam się na jego propozycje - Po tym jak dokończyła opuściła głowę czekając na całą złość jaką wyda z siebie jej siostra. O dziwo nic takiego się nie stało - Cieszy mnie, że kogoś sobie znalazłaś, tylko bądź ostrożna - powiedziała Elsa i powoli ruszyła we wcześniej wybranym sobie kierunku. - Tylko tyle? - zmarszczyła brwi Anna Elsa spojrzała na nią za barku- a co wolisz abym załatwiła to w inny sposób? - rzuciła jej chytry uśmieszek i poszła dalej Anna stała chwile, jakby starając sobie poukładać wszystko teraz w głowie, a gdy doszła do wszystkiego i do tego ze Elsa nie ma nic do tego, że pójdzie z Hansem na bal, podskoczyła z radości i wyciągnęła komórkę, szukając kontaktu Diany " Zgodziła się!" - wyślij! - powiedziała radośnie na głoś, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. Po chwili przyszła wiadomość od Diany " Ekstra, opowiesz mi szczegóły w pokoju ale pamiętaj, że nic ci nie odpuszczę XD" " Nie zamierzam nawet" odpowiedziała na wiadomość i podskakując poszła w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. ___________ Był już wieczór. Anna siedziała z Dianą w swoim pokoju. Było jej trochę żal przyjaciółki, zachorowała i musiała siedzieć cały dzień w pokoju. Obie były już w piżamach i równocześnie śmiały się z przeróżnych rzeczy. - Dobra, dobra to opowiedz mi jak Hans cię zaprosił? - powiedziała Diana, przestając się na chwilę śmiać i skupiając całą uwagę na Annie - no więc.... - Czekaj! - przerwała jej Diana i złapała jedną z poduszek na łóżku i mocno się do niej przytuliła, jakby to co usłyszy zaraz miało być najlepszą historią na świecie - dobra, kontynuuj - tak, więc dzisiaj na pierwszej lekcji, Hans usiadł kolo mnie i podsunął mi na ławkę małą zwiniętą karteczkę z napisem, czy pójdę z nim na bal - A ty co? - zapytała Diana, jedząc jakieś kukurydziane płatki w międzyczasie - spojrzałam na niego, z poważną miną, a on myślał już że się nie zgodziłam i się zaczerwienił i wtedy zaczęłam wypisywać na kartce, że się zgadzam ale miałam przy tym taką minę, jakbym była naprawdę wściekła. - Wow - no wow i podałam mu ją, a ten spojrzał na mnie i przełknął ślinę i otworzył, a gdy zobaczył co odpisałam, zaczął się śmiać, a ja razem z nim, tak że aż wkurzyliśmy nauczyciela do tego stopnia iż wysłał nas do kozy. Diana wybuchła śmiechem, a anna uśmiechnęła się tylko - A kiedy wychodziłam z kozy spotkałam Else i powiedziałam jej, że Hans mnie zaprosił .- A co on na to? - Była zaskakująco spokojna, co mnie naprawdę zdziwiło, bo no wiesz, zawsze robiła mi scenkę ale tym razem była inna, jakby nie była sobą ale jeżeli leci na nią dwóch najseksowniejszych gości w szkole to chyba ma większe zmartwienia od tego - taaaa słyszałam o tym i prawdę mówiąc sama nie wierzyłam z początku, lecz parę dziewczyn powysyłało mi wiadomości i w to uwierzyłam - Nie wydaje ci się to trochę dziwne? - zapytała Anna przykrywając się kołdrą- a dlaczego miało by być? - no nie wiem, Elsa nigdy nie miała chłopaka, więc kiedy słyszę, że ma dwóch to dziwie się - Daj spokój, kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - Uśmiechnęła się diana - pewnie masz racje - oczywiście, że mam - odpowiedziała ziewając i powoli zamykając powieki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania